


One To Remeber

by chaeswayy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, date and presents, happy chaeyoung day, i'm obvi still bad at tags...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeswayy/pseuds/chaeswayy
Summary: It's Chaeyoung's birthday and Tzuyu just wants to make it a memorable one.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 35





	One To Remeber

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chaeyoung Day!!!  
> This is something I've been working on for over a month now, trying to get it done bit by bit while dealing with school and other life things, so I’m really excited to finally share it with you all.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

The sweet smell of pancakes filled her lungs before her eyes were even able to greet the sunlight seeping past the curtains. There was a faint sound of commotion coming from the other side of her door, footsteps heavily walking around on the wood floor. 

It took her a second to adjust, turning on her back and willing her eye’s to stay open long enough to get a good look at the alarm clock next to her bed. **6:15am**

it read in a bold red color. 

Fifteen minutes before it was set to go off, and while on any other day she would've grunted pulling the bed sheets above her head to try and drag herself back to sleep, today was different. 

Not just any other normal day. 

It was her eighteenth birthday, the big one, the one she’s been looking forward to since...well since forever really. All the things she could do now were already filling her mind. Tattoo’s, piercings, the options were endless. 

“Chaeyoung.” She heard, the voice familiar though her still sleep clouded mind couldn’t keep her from flinching at the sudden deepness. 

“You awake, Moms calling for you. Better wake now or else she’ll come in there with all the craziness she has out here, so hurry up.” Her brother continued, the idea of her mom pushing past the door enough to pull her up and out of the bed. 

It didn’t take long for her to change, a simple white t and jeans. Brushing her hair flat before slipping on the thin silver band that always occupied her right index finger. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror with a cheeky smile before sneaking out her room.

“My baby girl, oh you're so grown up now. What am I going to do with you.” Her mom really had a sixth sense, she hadn’t even entered the room or taken more than three steps out from the door way before the older woman was coming towards her with that old torn red apron she always wore when cooking and spatula in hand. 

“Happy birthday my love, I’m making your favorite. Come, let me feed you before you leave.” There was no saying no, unless she felt like ending her life on the very day she was born, so she followed along. Sitting at her usual spot at the table next to her brother who just held out his fist as she took the seat next to him. 

“Thank you.” She whispered to him, seeing the way the corner of his lip curled just slightly before he buried his nose into his phone scrolling away at the screen. 

“Any special plans after school today chaengie.” Her mom asked, walking around the counter with two plates that she placed in front of two siblings. 

“Uh..I don’t really know. I hadn’t really planned on anything yet.” She answered as she snapped open the cap of the syrup bottle, pouring it over the hotcakes before giving it to the younger male next to her. Trying not to laugh when their mom slapped the boy's arm at the river of brown liquid he had poured onto his plate. 

“Well let me know, you still live under my roof. I’d like to know where you are and when you're coming home.” Nodding, her face scrunched as the women left a kiss to her temple. Reminding both of them that they’d need to leave soon and to just place their plates in the sink when they were done. 

\\\

School was never her thing, sitting still and having to pay attention to someone's lecture while trying to listen and take notes at the same time was seemingly impossible to her. Her mind was always filling with new things, all of which doodled their way onto the pages of her notebook. The words of her instructors going from one ear right through the other, if not just over her head as she looked down onto her desk. 

Lunch was her favorite though, the buzz of the cafeteria and getting to see all her friends. Most importantly her girlfriend, who sadly hadn’t matched with any of her classes this year. Chaeyoung was sure to note that it was some kind of discrimination as the two looked over each others schedules on the first day so many months ago. 

All nine of them packed around a small lunch table, a few chairs getting dragged over or someone just sitting on another's lap. Which always got them in trouble no matter how many times they had been told not to do it. It was some kind of safety code, she remembers some old man yelling at them one day. 

But then again what did men really know, she always thought to herself as she pushed herself into Tzuyu’s lap. . 

“CHAEYOUNG.” She heard walking into the crowded place, her best friend's voice booming against everyone else's. Which didn’t fail to draw all the attention towards their table as she walked over. 

“Happy birthday bro. Eighteen huh, I remember it like it was yesterday.” Dahyun spoke, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she stood from her chair to greet the slightly shorter girl. 

“You say that as if it was twenty years ago, but thanks.” She replied before greeting the rest of the table and taking the empty seat next to undoubtable her favorite person in their group. 

“Hi.” She greeted individually, her smile exposing the dimple that dented her right cheek. 

“Hi, happy birthday. I got you this.” Tzuyu greeted back, placing a small red square box on the table that Chaeyoung hadn’t seen when she walked over. 

“I told you you didn’t have to get me anything.” Chaeyoung quickly shook her head though Tzuyu just pushed the box closer to her as she nodded for her to take it. 

“I know but me, Mina, and Jihyo were at that arcade by my house yesterday and I saw this and knew I had to get it for you. It took me like two hours so you better open it.” The younger of the pair explained, this time taking the box and physically placing it into chaeyoung’s hands as she still looked at her unknowingly. 

It was a only a little plush strawberry figure attached to a key chain. Smiling, Chaeyoung gently pushed her shoulder into Tzuyu’s before attaching the ring onto her backpack and showing it off. 

“I had to stand watch as she tried to cheat so we wouldn’t get kicked out.” Jihyo announced making Chaeyoung laugh because it was such a Tzuyu thing to try and succeed at winning her things from those dumb claw machines no matter how much money it burned from her pockets. 

“Well thank you, I love it.” She praised, closing her eyes as Tzuyu left a short kiss to her cheek. 

The rest of their thirty minute break was spent complaining about how Sana and Momo had gotten themselves caught yet again kissing in the garden before class this morning and how Jeongyeon’s group almost burnt down the food science kitchens after trying to make brownies though Nayeon blamed it on the broken oven timer setting them up for failure. Thier group was definitely a bunch of airheads if you asked her, well besides Jihyo and Mina the two were practically prodigies, but Chaeyoung wouldn’t have them any other way. 

The bitter walk that made her drag her feet down the halls when they had to part ways for class as the bell rang, made Chaeyoung really question if school was honestly THAT important, though the kiss Tzuyu had sneaked onto her lips as she promised to take her out after school was enough to make her sit patiently, not really, through the rest of her next few classes. 

\\\

“Where are we going.” She asked for what seemed like the thousandth time since she had gotten into Tzuyu's car. The taller in the driver's seat sighing another laugh as she just shushed her once more. 

“Babe, we’re like in the middle of nowhere. If this is how you're planning on killing me because I yelled at Gucci for biting my shoelaces last time I slept over, I thought we were passed that. He doesn’t like me, I’m not very fond of him. It’s just our relationship.” Chaeyoung added, knowing how mad Tzuyu had been with both her girlfriend and pet when they found themselves in a very heated yelling/barking match a few weeks ago. 

“I’m not going to kill you Chaeyoung, just be patient.” Tzuyu spoke, grabbing at the hand closest to her and lacing their fingers. Ultimately getting Chaeyoung to stop asking a million questions as she sat quietly in her seat. 

They ended up at an open field, long rows of something Chaeyoung wasn’t quite sure of yet as the car stopped on the gravel road. She tried not to ask any questions, waiting next to the car as Tzuyu had walked off to talk with a short old woman who was standing at an old wooden stall. 

“Let’s go, we’ve got to walk.” Her girlfriend announced as she made her way back to her side, now with a basket in one hand as she held out her free one to Chaeyoung. 

“Where are we.” She asked finally, watching as a smile formed on the taller’s lips. 

“Well you told me some time ago when we first met that you’ve always wanted to go to a strawberry farm to pick your own so you could make fresh jam. I’ve spent like two year looking for one that was completely natural and close enough for us to drive to. It’s owned by a small family, they’ve been here for over twenty years I think, that woman was the owner. Her husband passed a few years ago but she and her kids still take care of everything.” Tzuyu answered, way more than what Chaeyoung was expecting. Her words making her heart do that thing it always likes to do when they're together. 

“You’ve really been looking for that long.” She asked softly, only earning a nod and a squeeze at her hand as they continued walking towards the endless rows of strawberries. 

They didn’t stop until the whole basket was full, Chaeyoung taking her time to pick the best ones as Tzuyu carried them. When they did finish they went over back to the front of the farm to wash and package them. Tzuyu claiming that the surprises weren’t entirely over though she did promise that it wasn’t anything big or drastic, just another drive. This time at least it was back towards their city and not further out, much to Chaeyoung’s liking. 

It was already getting late, the day busy with endless classes and walking through a field wasn’t an easy thing to do so as they got in the car it didn’t surprise Tzuyu that Chaeyoung had fallen asleep next to her when she heard faint snores coming from her girlfriend. It just made her smile, adjusting Chaeyoung's head so she wouldn’t hurt her neck and completely hate life once they got to their next and final destination. 

“Baby.” Tzuyu tried, gently shaking the birthday girl's shoulder. 

“We’re here, come on.” The taller added helping a sleepy Chaeyoung out of the car and onto her feet as she tiredly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

She knew where they were, the place held meaning. Every special occasion between them happened here. First date, first ‘i love you’, first kiss. It just made her smile, Tzuyu always was the sentimental type. It was one of the many reasons why she fell for her. 

“I got us sandwiches, chips, fruit, and those cookies you like.” The younger announced as she laid the blank out on the ground fixing it first before gesturing for them to sit. 

“You think of everything, don’t you.” Chaeyoung asked with a loving smile as she opened the container of sliced sandwiches. 

“Only the best for the birthday girl.” Tzuyu teased, earning an eye roll as Chaeyoung took a bite of her dinner. 

“You're just trying to set the bar high so I can’t beat you when it’s time for your birthday” She replied watching as Tzuyu acted like she was zipping her lips shut before throwing the imaginary key off somewhere beside them. 

Once they were done and Chaeyoung felt like there was no more her stomach could possibly consume she found herself sitting between the taller's legs with her back pressed against Tzuyu’s front as she laced their fingers together. 

“What are you thinking about.” Chaeyoung asked as Tzuyu rested her chin on her shoulder, tightening her arms that were wrapped around the smaller’s body. 

“You...I feel like I don’t really get to see you very often since finals are getting closer and I've been busy with theater for our last play. I hope I could make today a little memorable for you, I know things lately have been a little chaotic.” The younger answered feeling as Chaeyoung physically relaxed in her arms more, if possible, her lips finding the birthday girl's cheek as they continued looking out at the river in front of them. 

“You make everything memorable by just being next to me.” She whispered, smiling at how Tzuyu tucked her face into the side of her neck, not having to see the girl's face to know that blush was creeping against her skin. 

After lightly teasing the taller they laid back against the blanket, counting the stars above them and losing track of all sense of time. It always seemed to happen when they were alone together, their little bubble forgetting that the outside world still needed them. Chaeyoung’s phone buzzing the only thing that pulled them back to reality as a text from her mom lit up the screen. 

“I should probably get home before my mom thinks I'm being a bad influence on you.” She spoke humerly, hearing as Tzuyu laughed at her side, sending a simple ‘on my way’ back before shoving the device in her pocket and standing to her feet. 

She had managed to stay awake the rest of the drive home, keeping Tzuyu’s hand close as she drew shapes against her palm while doing her best to pay attention to the small story the younger was telling her about. 

\\\

The walk to her front door was slow, neither really wanting to let go of the other or separate for the night. They stood on the steps for longer than needed both of them just looking down at their feet as their tangled hand found itself naturally swaying beside them. Tzuyu looked up first as she saw peek of light sneak past the window before immediately going away, signaling that either the birthday's girl mom or little brother was waiting on the other side of the door for her to finally come it. 

“I should get home before my parents worry.” The younger announced, her voice gaining Chaeyoung’s attention as her bottom lip unconsciously frowned at the idea of her leaving.

“I’ll try to come over tomorrow after rehearsal’s.” Tzuyu tried squeezing gently at her hand, wanting the pout making its way onto her lips to go away. 

It only earned a nod from the shorter before she pushed herself into Tzuyu’s arms, wrapping herself in the taller’s embrace. She said a soft goodnight into her shoulder before pulling back slightly so she could kiss her lips, not letting it last too long incase someone was actually watching the two’s exchange inside. 

“I love you, I’ll text you when I get home, okay.” Tzuyu confessed leaving one last kiss to Chaeyoung's forehead before fully detaching herself from her tight hold. 

“I love you too, drive safe please.” Chaeyoung countered, waiting until the younger was in her car and slowly driving away before walking through the door. Quickly noticing that it had already been unlocked for her as she made her way to her room down the hall, though she wasn’t going to mention it. 

It was common for Chaeyoung to fall asleep before the ‘i’m home’ text got to her, always trying to make it until the younger arrived but sleep was always begging her to close her eyes and relax into the pile of blankets messily laying on her bed. And like every other time as the soft buzz of her phone was muffled by the mattress she didn’t see the paragraph that it came with. Her girlfriend sending one last happy birthday, though the clock had already stuck twelve, along with other things she was sure Chaeyoung already knew but wanted to remind her of anyways. 

In the last few seconds of her consciousness before completely giving into the greedy slumber she couldn't help but feel beyond satisfied with her day, knowing it was one to add to the list of favorites and that it was one she was going to remember for a long time...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :))
> 
> also sorry if there were any errors


End file.
